


Return Of The Vampire (Revisited)

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [23]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Bad Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Her hand slipped on the wrench for the third time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

"Shit" Scully spat out a curse as her hand slipped on the wrench for the third time. The last screw holding the wheel, held tight and refused to cooperate like a teenage suspect on a friday night.  
She tried again, cursing Mulder under her breath. She was used to it, him, out there, chasing his ideas figuratively and literally, yet tonight she'd rather have him closer to the ground. Like changing this tire instead of chasing vampires. It was the middle of the night, it was cold and she was hungry and she was tired.  
Consumed by annoyance she didn't notice the headlights of the car behind her or the voice of Sheriff Heartwel as he stepped out of the car and tried to reach over her to take the wrench out of her hands.  
"Car trouble Agent?" Scully instinctively went for her gun, before even looking up and he backed off immediately lifting his hands up.  
"Easy Agent, I'm only trying to help" _Great job Dana, if you shot him, wouldn't your face be red._  
"Will you stop calling me that" she turned back to her car and huffed out a resigned sigh, giving the flat tire one last resentful look.  
"Sure Dana" his tone changed immediately, as if they knew each other for years and not hours.  
"This just isn't my day" she mused under her breath. _Typical Mulder, never around when I need him._  
"If you'd be a little nicer, I could help." Sheriff said casually, pushing the hat back on his head, arms crossed in front of his chest "We local cops can be useful if we want to" he was oozing small town overconfidence "Admit it, sometimes you think we're alright."  
At least he was here, something she couldn't say about her partner. She stood up, dusting her hands off. "Okay, usually, maybe" None of this was his fault, and she did kinda like him. "When you're not trying to act like scoundrels."  
"Scoundrels?" He flashed a crooked smile reaching for her hand and began to rub her knuckles where she scraped them against asphalt "I like the sound of that"  
"Stop that!" Scully tried to pull her hand away and ignore the warmth she felt spreading through her. His eyes seemed to catch the moonlight, almost shining.  
"Stop what?" Somehow his face became inexplicably beautiful as he leaned in, all chiseled cheekbones, strong jaw and beautiful lips.  
"My hands are dirty" her voice was sounding weaker with every moment. He took a step closer, making her lean back agains the car door.  
"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" His voice was soft, silky smooth, calming, pleading even.  
"Afraid?" What? She wasn't afraid! She was armed, and trained, and...  
"You're trembling" his voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
"I'm not trembling" Scully's eyes rested on his mouth and she licked her lips.  
"You like me because I'm a scoundrel," he was so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face "You could use a proper scoundrel in your life"  
"I happen to like nice men" she whispered, tilting her head.  
"I'm nice" his lips a hairs breadth from hers, irresistibly close.  
"No you're..." his mouth cushed her lips and she kissed him back.  
_"SCULLY! SCULLY! I FOUND THE VAMPIRE'S LAIR!"_ Mulder's voice reached through the haze. He was panting, running toward them from the woods, then stopped abruptly noticing the scene, like a deer caught in the headlights.  
Scully sobered watching as Sheriff turned slowly, his eyes not reflecting but gleaming with green fluorescent light.  
"Thank you Agent Mulder" his voice was pure green hatred "thank you very much" then he bared his fangs and went for Mulder's throat.

Her scream woke her up "MULDER" legs tangled, kicking at the blankets, struggling to get to her feet, to fight.  
"Scully? What's wrong?" She heard him rushing from the kitchen and a second later he fell to his knees beside the sofa. His touch settled her back in here and now, one hand on her shoulder, other smoothing the hair from her face, his eyes filled with concern. Imperial March played quietly in the background as credits rolled on the screen, the movie was over.  
"I had the strangest dream" she sighed finally and let out a small laugh, smiling at him as she calmed down.  
"Tell me" and she recounted it as well as she could remember.

"It must have been the food" she chuckled once finished, eyeing the empty pizza box "I've fallen asleep on a full stomach"  
"I sure hope that's all there was to it" Mulder didn't hide the teasing smile as he covered his heart in mock pain. "You cast me as C-3PO in your dream, Scully? I'm wounded."  
She laughed and pulled his face to hers, pressing her smile against his. This kiss felt very real.  
A long moment later she rested her forhead against his and whispered "I love you"  
Mulder smiled and slowly pulled her back into his arms and lips "I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Because Han Solo and Fox Mulder forever set my standards for men.  
> For Leiascully, because the tumblr prompt, and because she's awesome, and because the Force.


End file.
